Por el Futuro de la Tierra
by Alicia Yagami
Summary: Mundo alterno. No va haber digimon, sino unas criaturas que yo inventé. Aventuras indescriptibles, nuevos amigos, amores que surgen de la nada, enemigos peligrosos. Cuando los personajes de digimon aparezcan va a haber Takari, Taiora y Mishiro :D. No se lo pierdan amigos, la tierra estará en manos de una nueva amenaza. ¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, VAMOS!
1. La llegada de los Elegidos

_Por el Futuro de la Tierra_

_Capítulo 1: La llegada de los Elegidos_

**Fecha: 01 de Julio, 2012**

**Lugar: Odaiba, Japón**

**Hora: 11:57am**

Tyson Yagami; un chico de doce años, cabello castaño claro alborotado, de ojos marrones claros y tez morena que vestía una camiseta manga corta azul marina, un chaleco rojo, un short marrón, unos goggles de piloto blancos sobre la nuca, un par de calcetines blancos y unos deportivos rojos con blanco; se encontraba sentando al frente del monitor del computador de su padre abriendo su sección de correo.

Cuando la sección del joven término de cargarse, este notó que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje al buzón de entrada y como la curiosidad pudo más que él lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

_« Este es el reto que decidirá tu futuro, ¿deseas comenzar? »_

Debajo del mensaje había dos boletines, uno era el de aceptación y el otro era el de rechazar. Por impulso, el joven seleccionó el de aceptación y de inmediato se abrió otra página llamada puerta_sagrada. Tyson al leer el nombre de la página se extrañó, pero pensó que era nueva, por lo que siguió esperando a que esta se cargara.

Cuando la página término cargarse el fondo era los colores del arcoíris y habían unas palabras en blanco, las cuales Tyson empezó a leer.

_« Bienvenido a la Puerta que te llevará a un mundo inimaginable:_

_Ha decidido comenzar con el reto que va a decidir tu futuro._

_La siguiente lista le dará a saber cuáles son las reglas._

_1-Nunca podrá abandonar a su equipo_

_2-Siempre este del lado de la luz, nunca el de la oscuridad_

_3-Mantengase alerta de cualquier peligro_

_4-Nunca baje la guardia ni se confié demasiado_

_Su primera misión será: Encontrar a su guardián y compañero, Dragon, el cual lo ayudara a encontrar el Emblema del Fuego y de allí ambos deben de conseguir la Etiqueta del Valor_

_Le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Príncipe Tyson »_

En ese instante un pequeño dispositivo anaranjado salió de la pantalla y se posó sobre el escritorio. Tyson se quedó estupefacto al ver aquello, pero pudo reunir suficiente valor para agarrar el dispositivo con su mano derecha. Al instante en que el joven tocó aquel extraño dispositivo este irradió una luz anaranjada que lo rodeó por completo y seguidamente la luz fue absorbida por el computador dando a ver que ya no había nadie en la casa.

Al abrir los ojos Tyson se sentó y miró a su alrededor. El joven se encontraba en un campo floral donde había una gran diversidad de flores que ni él conocía y en donde también había árboles. En ese instante los ojos marrones del joven lograron detectar a una joven de su misma edad; cabellos naranjas por la media espalda bien cuidados, unos preciosos ojos miel y de tez mestiza que vestía un vestido de tirantes blanco con rosado por las rodillas y unas pantuflas blancas; la cual estaba reincorporándose, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y cayó nuevamente al suelo, por lo que Tyson se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Tyson preocupado.

— Si, tranquilo — le respondió la joven mientras se levantaba.

— Qué bueno — suspiró Tyson aliviado — me diste un susto cuando te vi caer.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la chica apenada.

— No te preocupes.

— Me llamo Chika Takenouchi, ¿y tú?

— Me llamo Tyson — dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Chika — mucho gusto.

— El gusto es mío — dijo Chika mientras le estrechaba la mano — oye… ¿sabes en dónde estamos? — preguntó curiosamente.

— La verdad no — le respondió con cierta pesadez — yo desperté hace poco — testificó.

— Yo igual — dijo algo sorprendida — que raro ¿no?

— Ni me lo digas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! — Preguntó el castaño gritando a todo pulgón — ¡RESPONDA POR FAVOR!

— "_¿Por qué los hombres son así?"_ — se preguntó la chica mentalmente.

A unos dos metros de distancia…

Alicia Yagami una chica de nueve años; cabello negro por la media espalda, ojos del mismo color cubiertos por un par de anteojos de lectura y tez mestiza que vestía una playera manga larga morada, un jumper con falda lila, una licra azul marina y unos zapatos en botas marrones; se levantó del suelo con dificultad y giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para ver en donde estaba. Era un campo floral con árboles. La joven se sorprendió al ver tal fenómeno natural, tanto que ni notó que un niño de diez años; cabellos dorados algo alborotados, ojos azules y de tez blanca que vestía una camisa manga corta verde, una chaqueta amarilla con capucha del mismo color, un pantalón negro y unos deportivos verdes con blanco; se encontraba inmóvil detrás de ella mirándola. El chico respiró hondo y le tocó el hombro derecho, a lo que ella se volteó y cuando sus bellísimos ojos negros se encontraron con hermosos orbes azules del rubio se sorprendió y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rojizo y sus lentes se empañaron un poco.

— Hola, me llamo Teiky Ishida — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa — ¿y tú?

— Me-me llamo A-Alicia Yagami — le respondió la joven tartamudeando.

— Pues mucho gusto Alicia.

— E-el gusto es mío.

— Oye…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la joven un poco más tranquila.

— Tus mejillas… están rojas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó la chica alarmada.

— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó Teiky muy preocupado.

— No, tranquilo, yo…

— ¡POR FAVOR, RESPONDAN! — se escuchaban los gritos de Tyson.

— Pero si ese es Tyson — susurró la joven antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito.

— ¡Alicia, espérame! — gritó el rubio antes de ir tras la chica.

— Tyson — dijo Chika en forma de susurro — por favor, no gastes tu aliento — le dijo algo preocupada — ¿qué tal si le estás gritando a la nada? — preguntó, a lo que el chico volteó a verla con una mirada de ternura.

— Es una posibilidad — empezó a hablar Tyson — ¿pero qué tal si hay gente? — Preguntó un tanto contento — ¿qué tal si no estamos solos?, si no llamamos tal vez no vengan y no sepan que estamos aquí.

— Tyson… — fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que se encontraba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que había dicho el muchacho.

— ¡HERMANO! — se escuchó el grito de una voz infantil y adorable, a lo que el castaño se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa era Alicia.

— ¡¿Alicia?! — preguntó sorprendido.

— Hermano — dijo la pequeña al momento en que iba a abrazarlo — no sabes cuánto gusto me da volver a verte — dijo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— No te preocupes, estoy aquí, contigo — dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— Alicia… ¿por qué saliste corriendo así? — preguntó el rubio mientras llegaba a donde los dos Yagamis, a lo que la pequeña volteó a verlo.

— Lo siento mucho Teiky — dijo Alicia — es que había escuchado la voz de mi hermano y quería ver si era él.

— Bueno, pero a la próxima me avisas para no tener que ir a perseguirte.

— Está bien.

— Hola Teiky — dijo Tyson metiéndose en la conversación de ambos niños.

— ¡¿TYSON-SENPAI?! — preguntó el pequeño a gritos.

— ¿Qué ya nadie dice "hola"? — preguntó el castaño mientras que Alicia dejaba de abrazarlo.

— Ah, sí, lo siento — se disculpó el rubio — hola Tyson.

— ¡Por fin alguien dijo "hola"! — exclamó el castaño.

— No seas tan dramático — dijeron las chicas al unísono.

— Y si lo soy, ¿qué? — preguntó Tyson.

— Nada, olvídalo — le respondieron las dos.

— Por cierto Teiky… ¿y Yuu? — preguntó curiosamente.

— Por aquí — escucharon la voz de un chico que provenía de sus espaldas, a lo que todos voltearon.

Cuando todos se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a un muchacho de la edad de Tyson, parecido a Teiky y que vestía una camiseta manga corta negra, un pantalón gris oscuro y unos deportivos negros con blanco, el cual venía en compañía de una muchacha rubia, ojos verdes esmeraldas y de tez blanca que vestía un vestido rosa fiusha pegado al cuerpo por encima de las rodillas, un chaleco manga corta rosa claro, sus cabellos estaban recogidos por una coleta con un moño rosa de adorno, unas mallas largas de color rosa claro y unos tenis rosas con blanco.

— ¡¿HIKARI-ONEECHAN?! — exclamó Teiky al ver a la rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

— Hola Teiky — dijo la aludida con una sonrisa — ¿cómo has estado?

— Bi-bi-bien — le respondió el pequeño tartamudeando.

— Me alegro — dijo Hikari para luego desviar su mira a las otras dos chicas — yo me llamo Hikari Sayonji, ¿y ustedes? — les preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Yo me llamo Chika Takenouchi, es un gusto Sayonji.

— Y yo me llamo Alicia Yagami.

— Así que ella es tu hermanita, ¿verdad Tyson? — le preguntó la rubia al chico castaño, el cual llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Así es Hikari — le respondió el aludido.

— Pero si es linda — dijo con cierta ternura y alegría al mismo tiempo.

— Gracias — le dijo Alicia.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabes por qué estamos aquí? — les preguntó Yuu a todos los presentes.

— No — respondieron todos al unísono.

— Eso temí — dijo el mayor de los Ishidas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó Chika.

— Bueno — empezó Tyson — al momento en que entre a esa extraña página leí un mensaje que me decía que debía de encontrar a Dragon y que él me ayudaría a encontrar el Emblema del Fuego — respondió.

— El mío era similar — dijo Hikari — pero yo debo de encontrar a Lucifer y el Emblema de la Luna.

— Yo a Lucy y el Emblema del Hielo — dijo Chika.

— Yo a Leo y el Emblema del Sol — dijo Yuu de una forma fría.

— Yo debo de encontrar a Light y el Emblema de la Vida — dijo Alicia.

— Y yo debo de encontrar a Jake y el Emblema Vital — finalizó Teiky.

— Eso quiere decir que todos nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo — dijo Alicia analizando la situación.

— Así es hermanita — dijo Tyson — bueno, ¿y qué esperamos para irnos? ¿Una invitación? — preguntó de una forma graciosa.

— Bueno, yo iré — dijo Alicia al instante — no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con mi hermano.

— Yo también — dijo Chika — después de todo quiero hacer nuevos amigos y si me quedó no podré hacerlo.

— Yo también quiero ir — dijo Hikari — quiero ver si encontramos aventuras.

— Bueno, si Hikari va, yo también voy, después de todo no confió en Tyson para dejarla bajo a su cuidado — testificó Yuu haciendo que tanto Hikari como Tyson se sonrojaran. A Tyson por la rabia y a Hikari por un pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

— Si mi hermano y Hikari van, yo iré, no pienso quedarme aquí solo — finalizó Teiky diciéndolo con una sonrisa.

— Está decidido, vámonos muchachos — dijo Tyson como si fuera el líder.

— ¡SI~! — gritaron lo demás en afirmación a la orden de Tyson.

_**Y así, los niños emprendieron con su viaje para poder salir de aquel extraño lugar y empezar con la búsqueda de sus compañeros, pero lo que no sabían era lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante en aquel extraño mundo.**_


	2. Una Promesa y Dos Nuevos Amigos

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a:**

**xHimemikoYukkix: Soñada, espero que siga así XD.**

**ThePrincessLIGHT: Jajajaja, ya somos dos.**

**Salvador: La Verdad, muchas gracias, y si, la historia va a ser interesante, así que espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Jhason Stom: Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que estés leyendo este capi n.n**

**Bueno, esos son los agradecimientos, ahora sí, el capi.**

* * *

_Por el Futuro de la Tierra_

_Capítulo 2: Una Promesa y Dos Nuevos Amigos_

Después de tres horas caminando los niños lograron salir de aquel campo floral llegando así a una estación de trenes, la cual estaba rodeada por árboles. Todos estaban agotados por aquella caminata, por lo que se sentaron en los bancos de la estación a descansar un poco y a ver si pasaba un tren para subirse en él.

— Estoy exhausta — se quejó Chika como una niña pequeña.

— Todos lo estamos — le dijo Tyson con ironía, a lo que la joven volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina.

— No es gracioso.

— Tyson — empezó a hablar Hikari — se un poco más comprensivo con Chika, ¿quieres? — le dijo la joven rubia con una mirada inocente y tierna.

— Está bien — dijo Tyson después de haber lanzado un suspiro de resignación — pero debo decir que no entiendo para nada a las mujeres.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE! — chilló Chika antes de pegarle a Tyson en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede Chika?! ¡¿Por qué me has pegado?! — le preguntó Tyson a gritos y completamente molesto.

En ese momento Alicia se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia el exterior. Teiky al ver que Alicia ya no estaba se levantó y se fue por el mismo camino que ella.

Al estar afuera el rubio pudo ver que la chica de cabellos negros tenía su mirada completamente perdida hacia el frente, como si hubiera alguien allí, por lo que él caminó hacia ella, pero al estar parado detrás de la chica sintió como algo le impedía moverse, sentía como el sudor corría por su frente, como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y como sus piernas temblaban. Pero después de un rato el chico tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y al tenerla un poco clara dijo…

— Alicia…

Al escuchar su nombre, la menor de los Yagami se dio vuelta y para su sorpresa era su nuevo amigo, a lo que ella se preocupó un poco.

— Teiky, pero… — empezó a hablar Alicia algo nerviosa — ¿qué haces aquí? — le preguntó completamente preocupada.

— Yo debería de preguntar eso — le respondió el rubio completamente serio — ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? — fueron las preguntas que salieron de la boca del chico, a lo que Alicia empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa.

— Ah… no es nada — respondió ella rápidamente — es solo que necesitaba aire fresco, nada más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Le cuestionó el joven como si supiera que no era verdad, a lo que Alicia se sorprendió y puso un tanto pálida del miedo — ¡sé que algo te ocurre, algo muy grave! — Testificó — lo sé — el rubio bajó su mirada al césped después de haber dicho aquellas dos palabras — lo siento — susurró, pensando que la chica no lo había escuchado, pero sí lo hizo.

En ese momento Teiky empezó a escuchar un leve sollozo y vio como pequeñas gotas caían en el césped, por lo que levantó la miraba y para su sorpresa Alicia estaba llorando, a lo que él se preocupó aún más.

— Alicia… — empezó Teiky — yo…

El joven no pudo terminar con la frase, puesto que Alicia se lanzó rápidamente a sus brazos para poder romper en llanto. Teiky se impresionó de aquello, pero igual le respondió el abrazo a la muchacha con su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda empezó a acariciarle el cabello, su lindo y hermoso cabello.

— Él me quiere hacer daño… — fue lo que se pudo escuchar entre el llanto y la agitación de la joven.

— ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño? — preguntó Teiky con un semblante serio.

— La oscuridad… me dijo que… cuando estuviera sola él… me arrastraría hacia la parte más oscura del mundo… y que allí me torturaría hasta la muerte.

— ¡Eso sí que no! — Dijo el rubio con demasiado enojo — mientras yo esté aquí nada ni nadie te hará daño — le dijo a la joven con ternura — te lo prometo — le susurró al oído, a lo que ella se calmó un poco.

— Gracias — fue lo único que pudo decirle.

_(Flashback)_

— _Quédate tranquila — le dijo Teiky con dulzura — no llores más, nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí… — dijo con mucha certeza — Princesa…_

— _Muchas gracias — le respondió Alicia con mucha educación._

_(Realidad) _

En ese instante ambos jóvenes sintieron como una descarga eléctrica les corrió todo el cuerpo, por lo que ambos chicos se separaron y se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, pero se quedaron callados hasta que después de treinta segundo de silencio…

— Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Teiky con las mejillas rojas — los demás deben de estar esperándonos.

— Ah, si — dijo Alicia sonrojada y contribuyendo a lo que había dicho el rubio.

Los dos chicos volvieron a entrar a la estación y al estar adentro vieron que los demás estaban viendo las rutas de trenes, por lo que ambos se unieron al grupo de preadolescentes.

— La próxima estación será la de la Tierra y luego vendría la estación del Fuego — dijo Chika terminando de revisar el mapa.

— Bueno, allí será a donde iremos — dijo Tyson.

— Por mi está bien — dijeron Hikari y Alicia al unísono.

— Por mi igual — dijo Yuu.

Los jóvenes volvieron a sentarse en los bancos a esperar el tren. Teiky tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras que Alicia miraba hacia el horizonte.

Después de treinta y nueve minutos esperando, el tren llegó, por lo que los seis niños subieron al tren. Ya dentro notaron que no estaban solos, había un chico de once años; cabellos rojizos algo alborotados, ojos negros y de tez blanca que vestía una camisa manga larga verde oliva con verde, un jean gris oscuro y unos deportivos rojos con blanco; y una chica de la misma edad del pelirrojo; cabello castaño claro por encima de los hombros, ojos carmesíes y de tez mestiza que vestía una camisa manga larga rosa, una minifalda lila, medias blancas y unos botines rosados con blanco; los cuales estaban sentados en los asientos del lado izquierdo del tren.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó Tyson al ver a los dos chicos, a lo que la castaña volteó a verlo.

— Mi nombre es Mei Tachikawa — le contestó la joven con una sonrisa — y él es mi amigo Taito Izzumi — dijo mostrando con su mano izquierda al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

— Pues mucho gusto, yo soy Hikari Sayonji.

— Yo soy Tyson Yagami.

— Yo soy su hermana menor, mi nombre es Alicia.

— Yo me llamo Chika Takenouchi.

— Yo soy Yuu Ishida y aquel enano que es parecido a mí es mi hermano — dijo señalando a Teiky — se llama Teiky.

— ¡Que no me digas enano! — le reclamó Teiky.

— Típico caso de hermanos — dijo Mei mientras se reía de la escena que había hecho Teiky.

— Oye Mei — empezó a hablar Chika — ¿desde cuándo tú y Taito están en este tren? — le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

— Desde la estación de la Música — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Pero eso queda muy lejos de aquí.

— Lo sé, pero es porque nosotros vamos en camino a la estación del Viento, es la que viene después de la estación del Fuego.

— Bueno, nosotros vamos para la estación del Fuego — dijo Hikari metiéndose en la conversación — ¿qué tal si nos acompañan? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Por mi está bien — respondió Mei devolviéndole la sonrisa — ¿tú qué opinas Taito? — le preguntó al pelirrojo mientras volteaba a verlo.

— Pues claro, mientras más seamos mejor — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Está decidido, nosotros iremos en la búsqueda de nuestros Emblemas y en la de nuestros camaradas — dijo Tyson con su gran ánimo de siempre.

— ¿Emblemas? — preguntó Taito.

— Si… ¿qué acaso no saben lo que es un emblema? — les preguntó Tyson.

— No sabemos que es — empezó Mei — pero si hemos escuchado la palabra — le respondió.

— Es cierto, cuando estaba navegando por aquella página tan extraña había un mensaje que decía que debía encontrar el Emblema del Viento y a alguien que se llamara Drake — dijo Taito.

— Y el mío decía que debía encontrar el Emblema de la Naturaleza y a alguien llamada Hana — finalizó Mei.

— Nuestros mensajes decían lo mismo — dijo Tyson — pero los emblemas y a los que debemos encontrar son diferentes.

— Bueno, veo que todos tenemos el mismo objetivo — dijo el pelirrojo.

— Ni me lo digas — le respondió el castaño entre risitas.

— Eso significa que somos como un grupo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Mei.

— Pues claro — le respondió Hikari.

— ¡Qué bien! — exclamó la castaña.

— ¡Genial, tenemos nuevos amigos! — exclamó Chika.

— En ese caso, creo será mejor que nos vayamos conociendo — propuso Tyson — después de todo tenemos aproximadamente dos horas para hablar antes de llegar a la estación del Fuego.

— Claro — dijo Taito.

Los seis jóvenes que estaban de pie se sentaron en los asientos del tren. En los asientos del lado derecho estaban sentados Tyson, Chika, Yuu y Hikari mientras que en los asientos del lado izquierdo del tren estaban Mei, Taito, Alicia y Teiky. La pequeña Yagami estaba algo incomoda teniendo al pequeño rubio a su lado y más por lo que había pasado en la estación pasada, pero no le dio importancia a eso, más bien, en lo único que pensaba era en lo que le había pasado cuando ella se estaba abrazando con Teiky.

— ¿Por qué cuando Teiky y yo nos estábamos abrazando sentí algo parecido a la electricidad? — se preguntó la joven mentalmente.

— ¡Maldita oscuridad…! — Pensó Teiky como si la oscuridad pudiera oírlo — ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño a _mi princesa_? — preguntó, pero al momento de analizar sus palabras abrió sus ojos como un par de platos —… ¡un momento!… ¿dije _mi princesa_…? — Se preguntó — ¡Ishida Teiky, recuerda lo que tu madre te lo ha dicho mil y un veces, no hagas lo mismo que hacia tu hermano antes de conocer a Hikari! — Se reprendió a sí mismo — ¡despabílate de una buena vez!

— Teiky… ¿por qué será que cuando estoy cerca de ti ciento como un montón de mariposas vuelan por todo mí ser…? — se preguntó Alicia mientras volteaba a ver a Teiky — esto es muy extraño… ¿por qué me siento de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, se que le puse mucho drama a este capi, pero que se esperaba, estaba viendo el vídeo de Himemiko-oneechan, Romeo and Cinderella y después vino Servant of Evil, eso explicaría el Flashback, la canción dice "quédate tranquila, no llores jamás".**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sigan enviándome review, los cuales deben de saber que son muy ansiados por mí persona, sin más que decir, adiós.**


End file.
